God Must have Spent A Little More Time on You
by SunRisE1
Summary: This is a Song fic! A H/D. Please Review! I'm Sugar High tonight so you'll see a lot of song fics from me!


God Must Have Spent A Little More Time on You  
  
By: Sunrise  
  


**Authorse Note: **This is my first songfic! Its a D/H fic please no flaming if you don't like N*Sync or the fact that this is a D/H fic. If you don't like it don't read it! (Dracos PoV  
  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own teh song or the characters.  
  
*********  
  
**Can this be true?  
Can this be Real?  
How can I put into words what I feel?  
  
**Hermione and I sat together working on an essay we were assigned to do. Hermione shifted uncomfortably when I put my arm next to hers.  
  
**My life was complete  
I thought I was whole  
Why do I feel like I'm losing control?  
  
**"What is the key ingrediant again for the Polyjuice potion?" I asked her. She looked up at me. Her eyes! There beautiful!  
  
"Boomslang skin." She said slowly looking away from me. I just wanted to hold her. Right then and there. Take her in my arms and show her what i am. I wanted to kiss her. and thats what i did.  
  
"Hermione.." I started. She looked up at me and I went in for the kill. Peace at last!  
  
  
**Never thought that love could feel like this..  
And you changed my world with just one kiss..  
How can it be that right here with me  
Theres and angel  
Its a miracle...  
  
**She at first protested..then kissed me back. Maybe I was to quick? Or just to bold. I let her go slowly. She looked at me again. Then she smiled. Was it because she loved me too?  
  
**Your love is like a river..  
Peaceful and deep..  
Your soul is like a secret that..  
I never could keep..  
When I look into your eyes I know that its true..  
God Must Have Spent..  
A Little more time..  
on you...  
  
**I guess you must have loved me too. You smiled at me and I knew.. it had begun..  
  
"Do you? I think I do.." She said. I nodded at her. And she turned and looked at me. Her eyes. So beautiful. Her hair...So soft...Her lips so smooth...her face...so pure..  
  
**In all of creation..  
All things greta and small..  
You are the one who surpasses them all..  
More precious then a diomond or pearl...  
They broke the mold when you came in this world...  
and I'm trying hard to figure out..  
Just how I ever did with out...  
the warmth of your smile  
The heart of a child..  
Thats deep inside  
Leaves me Purified..  
  
**"Draco..I thought of liking you for a while..Now I know...I don't have to wonder. I know you like me too.." Hermione said. She had a warming smile..that showed her white teeth..  
  
Truthfull how could I have done with out her? She should be mine and I should be hers.  
  
"Hermione, do you think..we could show this to the whole school as a couple?" If she really had a secret crush on me..she would want to show it to the world.. and I could tell she did want to..  
  
She didn't have to tell me.. I could see it..  
  
**Your love is like a river..  
Peaceful and deep..  
Your soul is like a secret that..  
I never could keep..  
When I look into your eyes I know that its true..  
God Must Have Spent..  
A Little more time..  
on you...  
  
**She nodded. I looked at the empty pieces of paper. We were supposed to be finishing our work. It didn't matter right now. I found my love and was not going to let it go.  
  
**Never thought that love could feel like this..  
and you changed my world with just one kiss..  
How can it be that right here with me..  
theres and angel  
its a miracle..  
  
**She was a real angel all right..  
Hiding from me until just a while ago..  
Watching her every movement  
It was hard..  
Now its so simple  
  
**Your love is like a river..  
Peaceful and deep..  
Your soul is like a secret that..  
I never could keep..  
When I look into your eyes I know that its true..  
God Must Have Spent..  
A Little more time..  
on you...  
  
******  
  
**Authors Note: **Ok, I'm very Sugar high right now so your gonna see ALOT of song fics tonight! Please R/R and No Sequel SORRY! I hate having to write another and another but that doesn't mean I wont bewriting stories with Sequels. Just so you know this takes place in there fifth year! Yes the fifth year. Please no flaming! And REVIEW!


End file.
